


I Brought Your Sandals, Babe

by hullosweetpea



Series: Cassie Steel & Em Paula 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury/Gilda (side pairing), Domestic Fluff, Drag Queen Cas, Drag Queen Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Pride's going to be great, but Dean and Cas have to get ready first before they can even leave.





	I Brought Your Sandals, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts folder, dusted it off, and fixed it up. I'm happy to be writing again and in the is 'verse too.

Dean stared at his closet and hummed. Arms snaked around his waist and pulled him back. “Cas…” 

 

“You know if you want you could let me pick out your outfit.” He nipped at Dean’s earlobe. “I would do an excellent job.” 

 

He snorted. “And wear heels all day? No thank you. I saw your outfit and I almost cried when I saw how tall your heels were. I don’t know how you can go from complaining about how tall your heels are and then you pull out those.” Dean grabbed a few hangers and pulled the pieces out. “What about this top?” He held up a soft looking Blondie shirt. 

 

“No leather?” 

 

“It is supposed to be hot and I don’t want to die. I figure this, plus that jean skirt you practically drooled over, fishnets, and the platform boots.” He pawed around in a drawer and his fingers brushed over lace, stockings, and leather. “Or I could wear this.” He held up a deep purple mini skirt he knew hugged him tight and drove Cas nuts. 

 

“That.” Cas took it from his hands and placed a kiss on Dean’s neck. “Definitely that.”

 

Dean nudged him and grinned. “Hey now. We both have to get ready.” Cas pouted and pecked him on the cheek before leaving. He threw his clothes on his bed and headed for the bathroom, makeup bag in hand. He had tried to keep it all in his bathroom when he started doing drag again, but it kept multiplying, spilling off the counter and the medicine cabinet, and after he knocked off an open bottle of liquid foundation he gave up. It was bad enough when it was just his, but then when Cas moved in it was almost impossible. Plus, this way he had it all ready to take to shows. Though, with his collection growing those makeup cases like Cas’s were looking pretty tempting. Regardless, Cas would be in the bathroom any moment and the minute he started makeup he became his sassy drag queen persona. Most days, Dean didn’t mind it, but they were under a time crunch and there would be no extra time for Cas to redo his makeup if Dean smeared it kissing him. He flipped the light switch and the three bulbs across the mirror serving as his vanity flickered on. Dean had most of his makeup out by the time Cas came in. “I thought you would get in here sooner.” 

 

“I was texting your brother. We’ll be meeting them there, so we won’t have to swing by now. Charlie texted to say her and Gilda will be meeting us here a bit early.” 

 

“Won’t they get a show then?” Dean winked and grabbed his foundation and a makeup sponge. “I didn’t let Charlie watch the last time, but they might as well set up shop in the doorway.” 

  
Cas opened his case and hummed. “I’ll need to refresh soon.” 

 

“So, you ready for today?” Dean turned to the mirror and started on his makeup. 

 

“I think so. It should be fun, but are you ready for all the pictures?” 

 

“Hell yeah! That’s part of the fun.” Dean looked in the mirror and watched as Cas shaved the stubble off his face. He lifted his chin as he ran his razor down his neck, droplets of water gliding down to his collarbone. “You have got to stop.” 

 

Cas tilted his head, shaving cream and water slipping down. “Stop what?” 

 

Dean grumbled and smoothed foundation on, swirling it over his cheekbones. “You’re being too hot again. I can’t concentrate like this.” 

 

“I can guarantee you I’ll be even hotter if you give me some time.” He ran his razor under the running faucet. “The temperature is supposed to increase around noon.” 

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Dean grabbed a foundation brush and evened out the layers. It was nice, standing in companionable silence with his boyfriend while they both caked on layers of makeup. He hummed Pat Benatar while he worked on his makeup, trying to decide what kind of eyeshadow he was going to do. The air was thick with the scent of makeup. Small puffs rose from different compacts, pots, or palettes. Dean was deep into his makeup routine when there was a knock at the door. “Hey, I’ll get it Cas.” 

 

“Hm?” Cas turned, brush in hand, and half his face contoured. 

 

“The door. I’ve got it.” 

 

“Sorry I must have missed it.” He turned back to the mirror looking determined. 

 

Dean pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and traipsed out to the living room and opened the door. Charlie and Gilda leaned on each other  in the doorway. Charlie wore a tie-dye tee shirt, cut off jeans shorts, and rainbow knee high socks. Gilda wore a sundress striped in shades of soft pinks and reds with strappy sandals. “Hey Dean. Jesus it’s early. Got coffee?” Charlie marched in and bypassed him at the door. 

 

Gilda smiled. “Hello Dean. How are you?” 

 

“Eh, I’ve got to finish this.” He gestured to his entire face. “Other than that, great. Cas is in the bathroom getting ready.” He padded into the kitchen and Charlie leaned up against the counter inhaling into a mug. “You good now?” 

 

“Yes.” She knocked half of it pack and smiled. “So, you’re looking good, Winchester. Excited?” 

 

“Sort of, I’ve never worn drag outside of a club or bar and never during the daylight hours. I think I’m more nervous than excited right now, but you know I’m kinda in between right now.” He gestured to himself. 

 

“We’ll all be there. It’ll be okay.” 

 

“Yeah. But I really need to finish or I’ll be even longer. You can join if you want.” 

 

Charlie hip checked him as she peeled herself away from the counter. “Lead the way.” 

 

Cas swung his hips as he finished contouring. Dean pulled his eyeshadow palette out and a clean brush. “How’s it going?” 

 

Cas smiled and twirled the brush in his hand. “Good. Hello Charlie and Gilda.” 

 

Charlie sat down on the edge of the bathtub and crossed her legs. “Hey to you too. What’s the plan for today? What’s Cassie Steel rocking?” 

 

“A rainbow a-line dress with a full skirt and my silver heels. It’s all on the bed if you want to go look at it.” Cas pawed his way through his caboodle and pulled out his daytime smokey eye shadow palette. 

 

“His tallest fucking pair of heels,” muttered Dean as he leaned forward towards the mirror. 

 

Gilda frowned. “I thought you complained about your heels.” 

 

Cas had his eyes closed and was sweeping on a base layer on his eyelids. “It’s a love hate relationship. It's a bit more of a love right now since I got the padded insoles.” 

 

“As long as they don't break,” added Dean. He tapped the eyeshadow brush over the sink. “I can throw a pair of flats in my bag just in case, you know. Or sandals.” 

 

“I think I’ll manage.” Cas looked pretty cute at the moment with his hair sticking up behind his headband and only one eye with shadow. 

 

Dean tuned out the back and forth between Charlie, Gilda, and Cas as he focused on his pink, purple, and blue eyeshadow. Normally he didn’t put this much color on, but special occasions call for fabulous makeup. Plus, Cas was doing some kind of rainbow eyebrows, so really his was nothing in comparison. Okay, that’s wrong. He was still going to be fierce as fuck, just not super colorful. He fluttered his lashes to see how his eyeshadow looked and it wasn’t bad. His eyebrows were on point — as always — and he brought the shadow all the way up to his highlight. Dean liked it. False lashes next, mascara, the best winged-eyeliner of his life, and setting powder. He was not going to let his face melt. Looking into the mirror and seeing Em Pala always gave him a rush. And seeing Cassie Steel next to him always made his smile just a bit wider. Cas’s mouth was open as he slowly dotted eyeliner on. If there were two surprising facts he learned about Cas putting on drag makeup was that he cringed at false lashes  — apparently there was some kind of backstory there involving glue and a lash curler — and was the slowlest mother fucker when it came to liquid eyeliner. Dean had tried to get him to switch, but “It works fine, Dean.” And maybe there had been a kiss or two after that. Or three. 

 

“Okay peanut gallery, I’ll be back.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head and he made his back to their bedroom. Dean slipped out of his robe off and changed as fast as he could. He was ready to go out and have fun. Cas came into their bedroom as he finished tucking the ends of his shirt into his skirt. “You gonna need any help?” 

 

“No, I think I’ve got it.” He leaned in and pecked Dean on the nose. “You just keep making yourself pretty.” 

 

Dean smiled and zipped up the side of his skirt. “I’ll wait outside with Charlie and Gilda.  

Don’t rush.” He flipped his wig on and made sure to secure it before leaving. Charlie and Gilda were crowded around Charlie’s phone with their heads leaned into each other. “You guys are cute.” 

 

Charlie looked up and grinned. “Really? This coming from the guy who gets the most sappy looking face whenever Cas enters a room.”

 

Dean sat down on the couch and nudged Charlie’s shoulder. “Whatever you say, Bradbury.”

 

“You guys have been dating for what, about six months, and you already act like a married couple,” said Gilda.

 

“Yeah,” Dean murmured with a smile on his face. 

 

Gilda wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Just don’t forget Charlie and me when you do wedding invites.” 

 

Dean shook his head and stared at the bedroom door. They hadn’t even been together for a year and Charlie was already starting in. If he knew Charlie wouldn’t freak out and badger him about it he would tell her he agreed, but she didn’t need to know that. Not yet. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

“Thanks for bringing my sandals, Dean.” Cas dropped his head on Dean’s shoulder and settled his rainbow umbrella against his shoulder to keep the sun off of them. 

 

Dean smiled and tucked Cas closer to him. “You’re welcome.” It had been a long — and hot  — day, but Dean wouldn’t trade it for anything. Even if it meant their feet weren’t sore, make-up running, and sweat pooled in all kinds of uncomfortable places. Maybe Charlie was onto something about being a married couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more


End file.
